


While Long Years Were Measured by the Wheeling Stars Above

by Dreamflower



Series: Canon Couple Dribbles [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, B2MeM 2012, Bingo, Canon couples, F/M, First Age, Love at First Sight, Poetry, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That famous encounter in Nan Elmoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Long Years Were Measured by the Wheeling Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: Canon Couples: N-41, Thingol/Melian  
> Format: Dribble  
> Title: While Long Years Were Measured by the Wheeling Stars Above  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: N /A  
> Characters: Elu Thingol, Melian  
> Pairings: Thingol/Melian

**While Long Years Were Measured by the Wheeling Stars Above**

  


He wandered in wonder in the forest of Nan Elmoth,  
and hearing the songs of the nightingales became entranced.  
She sang among the birds, her voice sweeter  
than any other, and she drew him  
all unknowing. He found her there.  
And love fell on them,  
a spell of power  
like none before.  
They waited,  
Enthralled.


End file.
